Another Immortal Life
by LegolasGreenleaf2
Summary: When Legolas is injured at a battle, it is up to a dwarf, elf and man to bring him home but the journey is long and he might not survive without proper help. Orcs attack along the way wanting to finish the elf and rob him of his life. The twins are also featured in this
1. Fallen Elf

Legolas stabbed an orc with ease. He leapt into the air and spun around kicking another in the face.

"Thirty-four already Gimli!" he called to the dwarf. Snarling the dwarf threw his axe at Legolas and laughed. Legolas caught it and threw his hand back slaughtering the orc behind him and throwing it back at the Dwarf.

"Thirty-five" he laughed. A large hand, one definitely coming from a large orc grasped his neck and didn't let go. He lifted him from the ground and stood upon a large rock. The orcs remaining gathered behind him and the fighting stopped. All eyes were on the massive orc and smaller Elf.

"Look what we have here! The Prince of Mirkwod, eh?" it snarled. Legolas was grabbing the orc's hand and struggling and gasping for air. Aragorn stared with worried eyes. Suddenly an orc fell in the first row and a young she-elf leapt over it. She shot her bow and managed to kill twelve more orcs before she stood in front of the orc, both knives in her hand.

"Jayla Greenleaf?! I thought you were dead!" the orc snarled. Aragorn thought._ Jayla? Greenleaf? Well then she must be princess of mirkwood, Legolas's sister!_

"Then you were mistaken!" she hissed.

"What if I just killed your brother, aye? Would you like that?" he teased. "Not really" she shrugged.

"Jayla get out of here" Legolas rasped. The orc mumbled something in elvish and two large orcs grabbed Jayla by the arms. The lead orc took out a large blade and put it up to Legolas's heart. Jayla began kicking and screaming, though this wasn't like an elfling, it was grieve. She began to kick and struggle._ She doesn't look a thing like him, he has blonde hair while she is the only elf In Middle Earth with pure black hair and bright blue eyes. _Another scream shook away Aragorn's thoughts. The orc grinned and shoved in the blade. He twisted and Legolas threw his head forward gasping. He twisted the blade going further in and dropped the prince on the rock, making a deep wound in his head. Jayla lay on her knees and the orcs darted leaving the dead bodies of men and an elf behind. Aragorn held the young she-elf close to his body and looked at Legolas. He was still, too still.


	2. On their way

**Chapter 2 is here! Review and tell me what you think!**

Jayla stood up and went to Legolas's unconscious body. She stood looking at him with her eyes closed, hair blowing in the calm wind. She picked up the body and brought it over to her horse followed by Aragorn and Gimli.

"Jayla, where are you going?" Aragorn asked as Gimli huffed.

"I am bringing him back to my ada. He will be upset when he sees his Ion-nin and definitely help him" she turned her icy gaze on Aragorn making him shiver.

"May I come?" he asked. Jayla nodded and he whistled to his horse. He helped Gimli on and hopped on himself.

"Khila amin" she said to them. "Asca!" she called to her horse and they galloped over the slope. Jayla remembered when she would ride with Legolas behind her, feeling his arms hug her and make her feel welcomed and safe. She remembered at night, when he would put her to bed.

"_Now you remember my elfling, don't have nightmares. They will only bring you bad luck" Legolas spoke with a kind natured tone. "Yes brother" she grinned. He pushed a pillow onto her face. "Wipe that grin away!" he laughed. With that he left the room._

"_Tell ada goodnight!" she called. _

Jayla smiled at the memory and looked at Legolas's limp body infront of her. Her smile faded as night fell.

"Estolada sinome" she said to Aragorn who nodded and got off his horse. Gimli came off after him and Jayla took Legolas in her arms. She laid him by the fire Aragorn started and took off his tunic. His eyes opened as she dapped a washcloth at his head while Aragorn wrapped his side.

"My little…elfling…she isn't much of one…anymore" he smiled. She smiled back at him and kept pressing down the washcloth.

"Sut naa lle umien?" she asked him.

"I've been better" he winced at the tying of Aragorn's badages.

"Amin hiraetha, mellon-nin" Aragorn wrapped his tunic back on.

Legolas smiled.

"Rest Jayla" she nodded and lay by him, closing her eyes and falling into a deep slumber.


	3. Ambushed

**Welcome to chapter 3! PLEASE REVIEW**

Jayla awoke breathing in fresh air. She turned and looked at Legolas. She took off his tunic and saw that the wound had stopped bleeding.

"Lire lye auta?" Legolas asked.

"Soon Jayla answered. Legolas nodded.

"Do you think you can sit up today?" Jayla asked. Legolas nodded. There was a rustle in the trees and Aragorn and Gimli woke with a start. A dozen orcs crashed through the trees. Jayla helped guard Legolas slaying orcs left and right. One sword scraped her shoulder. It healed instantly. She and Aragorn slaughtered orcs while Gimli kept the elf hidden.

"Asca Jayla, times our short, we need to get to Mirkwood soon!" Aragorn called over his shoulder.

"You're distracting me!" she called back. Aragorn smiled at her tone and continued killing.

LEGOLASJAYLALEGOLASJAYLA

Legolas leaned against a tree, his wound hurt him but he didn't show it to the dwarf.

"Master Elf, your sister…she's very…oh what's the word?" Gimli had his hands on his axe.

"Ditermined, brave, furious?" Legolas looked at the standing dwarf.

"She is young, full of hope and strength, no longer a small elfling" Legolas gleamed as pride from his sister swept over him.

"But she has a lot to learn" he nodded to himself. Jayla burst threw the trees.  
"We killed them but we must hurry, more will come" she hissed through clenched teeth. Jayla helped Legolas onto her horse and the two horses galloped towards Mirkwood.

"Are you sure we should not go to Rivendell? We are quite close. It will be easier on your brother" Aragorn sent a glance towards the sleeping elf in front of her.

"Do not say what is better for my brother! I know more than you do!" she stared evilly into Aragorn's eyes.

"I am sorry Jayla" he dipped his head and the furious elf turned her head abruptly away from the Ranger and whispered to her horse.

"Asca!" she spoke.

Asca: Hurry Lire lye auta: When are we going


	4. Flashback

**CHAPTER 4! Please, please please review! Tell me if you like the new charrie! I had ten tests yesterday so sorry about the wait. Also sorry for putting words in Elvish without human translations I will fix that from now on. Now let me shut up and you read. This is a flashback and a long one too! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Flashback

Aragorn sniffed and followed Jayla. Another memory hit her.

"_Aim higher Jayla" Legolas spoke helping her aim her arm and arrow up in alignment._

"_No Legolas, I need to aim at their knees!" Jayla whined and aimed towards the ground. _

"_The key to archery is concentration" Legolas aimed her back up. She spat at him but laughed. She brought the bowstring to the corner of her mouth and let go. The arrow whistled through the air until SMACK! It hit the target right in the middle. _

"_Good job!" Legolas praised and hugged his sister who was still only an E lfling._

"_Legolas" a stern voice behind him made them jump. "Why are you teaching the princess to be a warrior?" it was Thranduil. Legolas pulled his sister close. _

"_She's doing great" Legolas glared at his father. _

"_Watch this Ada!" Jayla aimed and shot the arrow, which again got right into the middle._

"_Go play" Legolas pushed her to the side toward the forest. _

"_I am going to go shoot my bow!" she gleamed running off on her big clumsy feet. _

"_Be careful!" Legolas called after her. Jayla ran until she was behind a big tree. She climbed up swiftly and parted the leaves to hear and see what her Ada and onooro were saying. _

"_Legolas she is the princess, not a warrior" Thranduil shook his head._

"_She's able to be one soon, she has trained hard with me and mastered archery. She can go on my hunting trips with Estel an-" he was interrupted by Thranduil. "She will not go on hunting trips even if I die! She is not to be injured like you idiot!"_

_Jayla's eyes widened._

"_Ada, stop it now! Girls can fight, what about Tauriel?" Legolas asked._

"_Tauriel can fight as can girls. But she is one to walk among trees, and speak to animals and life. She is one to be proper and beautiful. Much like the Lady Arwen or Galadriel!" Thranduil yelled at Legolas. Jayla saw Legolas narrow his eyes and reach for his knives. _

"_Do not try to kill me for this, you know perfectly well that I nor she will ever be as much of an idiot as you" Thranduil began to walk away._

"_I will teach her to be a warrior! And when she is at age she will be one!" he cringed. Jayla saw the tears in Legolas's eyes streaming down his cheeks. He kicked something and sat on the ground. _

"_Hey young warrior" a voice behind her made Jayla jump. "Hi Tauriel!" she gleamed hugging her friend. _

_Tauriel looked down._

"_Oh, looks like Legolas is having a rough day" she raised her hand slightly. Jayla nodded. _

"_He had an argument with Ada" Jayla turned and sat down looking at Tauriel who was still looking at Legolas. They sat on opposite branches and looked at eachother. _

"_Again? Man those two fight all the time!" Tauriel laughed reaching forward and tickling Jayla's sides. Jayla laughed and wiggled. Tauriel was laughing too but stopped, as she looked westward. _

"_What is it?" Jayla whispered. The Elfling and Elf leapt off the tree and Tauriel grabbed her knives. Jayla copied. They snuck forward. There was a screech. _

"_Jayla look out!" Tauriel screamed as an orc came out of the bushes and leapt at Jayla. Hearing the scream, Legolas came running for aid. _

"_Jayla!" he screamed. Soon most of the elves in Mirkwood were gathered to kill the large party and help save the princess. The orc took out a whip. _

"_Jayla!" both Legolas and Thranduil screamed. The raised the whip and Jayla leapt into the air landing on it's back. The orc squealed and tried to throw her off. She stuck both her knives in his back and used them to hold on. The orc wailed in pain and collapsed. Jayla took out the knives and shoved them back in their holders. The elves stared in awe and the orcs left having had their captain defeated. Legolas saw the pride and mischievous look in Legolas's eyes._

He no longer had that look in his eyes, not now. He was asleep infront of her and she could only hold him close to her.

**Onooro: Brother**

**So how do you feel about Jayla? Please leave a review and now I will work on more chappies!**


	5. Severe Pain

_**Welcome to Chapter 5! This has some more Legolas pain as they are by The Great River Aruduin. Please review I want to hear what you have to say!**_

Chapter 5

Severe pain

Jayla washed Legolas's head with a part of Gimli's cloak she tore off since he was still sleeping.

"Estel" Jayla called to the Ranger using his elven name. "Tula, hama neva i'naur".(Come sit near the fire)

The Ranger scooted closer to the fire.

"You do know Gimli is going to kill you when he finds out the cloth over his stomach is gone" Aragorn laughed. She waved her knives.

"That's why I have these" she grinned. They both laughed.

Legolas's eyes fluttered open. "J-Jayla?" he asked.

"Yes, I am here, how do you feel?" she asked him.

"Terrible" he looked at her.

"He's not so stubborn with you, huh?" Aragorn asked.

"No, no, he is watch" Jayla leaned towards him.

"How does your cut feel?" she asked pushing pressure on it.

"It feels fine" he chuckled. She gave and I told you so look at Aragorn. Aragorn smiled. He liked Jayla. He liked her attitude and the way she joked. He liked her short temper and long black hair, her mossy cloak and tunic and the hood that feel over her shoulders. He liked her armor going down her forearm and the way she was still so young and yet one of the greatest fighters. There was many horse hooves echoing in their ears and before you could say Valar, Jayla was ready to fight.

"Oh, Elladen, Elohir!" she went over to the two horses and held their reins.

Elohir jumped off his horse. He hugged Jayla and looked at Legolas who was sitting up a bit. Elladen went to Legolas's side and smiled at his friend.

"More elves!" Gimli woke up and stood.

Elohir began to laugh, so did Legolas.

Gimli looked down. "Who did this!?" he exclaimed. Jayla raised her hand and tilted her head smiling. Elohir picked Jayla up and spun her around. The elves and Ranger smiled at the couple. Legolas began to cry out in agony. Jayla's face straitened and she rushed to his side.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm-" she covered his mouth. "Don't you dare!" she hissed.

Legolas nodded and pointed to his chest. Jayla nodded and took off his tunic. The bandage was soaked in blood.

She reached into Aragorn's bag.

"You really like to take things don't you?" Aragorn laughed. She shook her head and took an herb out and new bandaging. Legolas was still screaming and beads of sweat rushed down his face. She put the herb onto the bandage and sqeezed the juices out. She wrapped the bandages back on and the screaming stopped.

A bit of time passed and everybody was sitting and talking.

"So, why did you guys come here?" Aragorn asked his brothers.

"We were just traveling to Mirkwood, and we just need to cross that river. Elohir sensed you were here and well, here we are!" Elladen explained.

"We're going to Mirkwood too" Gimli rolled his eyes.

"Master dwarf, we will convince the gaurds to let you in" Elohir said. 


	6. In Mirkwood

_**Yes! They have finally got to Mirkwood! Read more! Review more!**_

Chapter 6

Mirkwood

Jayla woke up and saw Legolas next to her. She began to call for aid when she saw Legolas near her, unconscious.

"He's unconscious" Aragorn said. Jayla nodded. She lifted him from the ground and put him on her horse.  
She mounted and soon the rest did.

She gave her horse a kick.

A while passed and Legolas was still unconscious and bleeding badly. His tunic was stained with blood. Luckily, they were about to enter the palace.

"Bow for the Prince and Princess!" a guard bowed.

"Move!" Jayla commanded. Aragorn and Elohir couldn't hold back a grin.

"Wait here" she ordered and went somewhere you can never go to while on a horse. She went through the kingdom, weaving on those skinny paths until she jumped up the many stairs in front of her father.

"Jayla what are you doing" he said and she turned her horse sideways so he could stand facing the edge of the platform. Both her horse and her were facing the king.

"Hello Ada" she spoke.

He put a hand to his face. "I cannot believe I let you be a warrior" he mumbled. Jayla narrowed her eyes. "Is Legolas down there?" he asked.

"Elohir, Elladen, Estel and Gimli are" she raised her head high.

"A dwarf? Well, he does seem different then Thorin Oakensheild. Where is Legolas then" he asked. Jayla pulled back her cloak revealing the unconscious Elf. "He needs healing" she said. King Thranduil brought him to the healing room and by luck, Elrond was staying in Mirkwood for a long time so that was good. He called for Elrond and told him to help his son. Elrond nodded and went to the unconscious Elf. Thranduil was pacing. 

"Could you stop?" Jayla hissed glaring at her father.

"Would you loose the attitude Jayla? You have been like this since the boy taught you how to use a bow!" Thranduil began to scream.

"He taught me to brave unlike you idiot!" Jayla stood up taking out her sword.

He took his out too and Jayla braced herself. The two had hated eachother since she had become a young warrior. He lifted his sword and shot it down towards her. The young Elf blocked his blow and pulled his sword down to the ground. Elrond rolled his eyes.

"You two-!" he began but stopped as Jayla shot herself forward pinning the King swiftly and putting the sword to her father's neck.

Elohir, Estel and Elladen ran into the room followed by Gimli. Elohir grabbed Jayla and brought the raging princess away from Thranduil. He held her behind him.

"You boy!" Thranduil put his sword to Elohir and the Elf raised his hands.

Legolas turned his head to the side and his eyes fluttered open to see Jayla behind Elohir and his father pointing his sword at his daughter's partner. Elrond was near his head shaking. Estel and Elladen were at the doorway around Jayla while Gimli was laughing.

Legolas got a quick flashback in his mind and worry crossed his face.

"_Oonoro what do I do?" Jayla's hands were shaking. _

"_Just stay calm and you will be fine" Legolas closed her hands. _

_Sauroman walked into their cell and lit a stick on fire. It blazed as he came to the Prince who was protecting Jayla. Suddenly his sister jumped forward and Sauroman aimed a hit at Jayla but Jayla felt no pain but her hair blew and fire shot from her fingers. She backed up and opened her palms, closing her eyes as fire shot from them. She suddenly began to jump up and down and blew some fire towards Sauroman. _

"_Let us go!" she hissed. Sauroman didn't hesitate to let her go, or Legolas, but now he was after them both._

Thranduil sensed Legolas's worry and gave Jayla a hug.

"Come outside with me Jayla" Thranduil put his long limber fingers together and slowly walked outside followed by his furious daughter whose fists were clenched tightly and she was biting her bottom lip. She turned swiftly around, you would barely think she was calm. Her hair was the last thing to leave the room.

"Jayla, you are still very young" he turned his head, fingers still pushed together.

"What's your point?" Jayla faced the woods.

"I don't want you to be a warrior anymore, that's final. Also, you will not be going out or in those woods ever again. I already have a dress you may wear instead of those rags" he said pointing to her green and brown warrior clothes.

"They aren't rags! Also, you can't take away my warrior rank! I am already the best warrior! Did you know you're kingdom got more famous because you have the youngest warrior in Middle Earth!" Jayla ripped her head around.

"Jayla! Leave here if you don't wish to be a princess" Thranduil pointed to the woods.

Jayla turned and went to the castle.

"Close the gate" she said looking at Thranduil beginning to rush inside the castle.

"Quick! Don't let the king in" she hissed and turned away. Thranduil managed to get in and shoved Jayla outside.

"Close the gate now!" the King ordered.

Night fell in Mirkwood and everybody left the injured elf for the night. There was a rumble in the leaves going up to Legolas's balcony.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"Just me" Jayla pulled herself up and flipped over the rail landing on her back. Legolas stood up.

"I get so annoyed, I just want to break Ada's sculpture right here" she hissed.

"You wouldn't do it because you are moral and kind, very reserved girl. Plus, Dad is a kind fair king" Legolas looked at Jayla.

"He is not a kind, fair king!" she yelled knocking over the statue and covering her mouth with her hands.

"Oh, boy" Legolas bit his lip. Both of them heard footsteps storming to the room. Legolas, despite his pain jumped into bed while Jayla flew under it.

"Who broke my statue I made as a kid?!" Thranduil stormed.

Jayla was suddenly overcome with remorse for breaking the statue. Legolas turned his head and his eyes were closed halfway.

"Father, please let me rest" he spoke.

**This chapter was very long and I decided to put some humor in the next chapters as well as this one but I am on vacation so sorry not able to post. I posted this chapter as well as another when I got back! PLEASE REVIEW! I listen and read and reply to questions!**


	7. Dream

**Ok, next chapter. Sorry it took so long! Anyways, people have been wondering if Jayla is main charrie. She is second main, but the next chapters mainly have Legolas, not as much Jayla. Ok let me get to the story.**

Chapter 7

Dream

Legolas turned onto his side. The woods were silent and the windows creaked slightly when a breeze would disturb them. Darkness fell so soon it was as though the Valar had taken scissors and cut the thread of light throwing it to the west until morning where it would rise again. Legolas shivered slightly but closed his eyes he was utterly exhausted. He drifted slowly to sleep.

"_Mother!" Legolas screamed as he burst into the room followed by Thranduil with his long slender fingers together. _

"_Yes, Ion-in?" she asked, her blonde hair falling on her shoulders._

"_I caught a foal! May I keep it?" he asked. _

"_I don't see why not" she gleamed. Legolas ran, his blonde Elfling hair flying behind him. He jumped on her bed and lay by his mom and they sat up. She kissed his head while Thranduil stood in a dark corner of the room. _

"_Legolas?" said a faint voice. Legolas got up and ran to the balcony. He waved below. _

"_Who is it?" Thranduil asked the princeling. _

"_Estel, Elohir and Ellanden. Ooh and Lord Elrond! May I go down?" he asked. Thranduil and Legolas's mother looked at eachother, hope in their eyes. Mirkwood had no healers, but Elrond was an amazing healer. He could heal Thranduil's wife before she died. _

"_Go" Thranduil nodded. Legolas grabbed the edge of the balcony and flipped off jumping to a nearby tree and climbing down to the ground._

"_Thranduil how is the baby? How is Jayla?" she asked. _

"_She is unusual. She has black hair" he answered. There was a knock at the door._

"_Come in!" Thranduil called. Lord Elrond entered and there was a rustle of leaves by the balcony. _

"_Hurry Estel!" Legolas whispered. _

"_Sorry I'm not an Elf like you guys!" Estel snarled. _

"_Quiet bro!" the twins jinxed each other. Estel snarled and they listened._

"_She needs to rest, I will do what I can" Elrond announced and Thranduil left._

_Days passed, weeks, years. Legolas had grown to a good sized training warrior. His sister was nowhere to be found, as normal. Elrond came up to the throne and Thranduil jumped up. Elohir and Estel were packing up their stuff and Ellanden was tacking their horses. Elrond said something and Thranduil hung his head. Legolas went to the King._

"_Ada? What's wrong?" he asked. Thranduil turned his head to the prince._

"_Your mother's dead!" he hissed._

Legolas woke with a start screaming and crying. Estel ran into the room.

"Legolas! It's ok! It was only a dream, it was only a dream. Just a nightmare" he hugged his crying Elf. Legolas wrapped his arms around Estel, tears falling down his face. Jayla ran into the room and grabbed her brother. Legolas began to cry harder and Estel gripped his tunic. It had been a day since Elrond and the twins had left, Gimli and Estel stayed. Thranduil ran in and guessed what he dreamed. He turned away and left the room, leaving the prince drowning in his own tears.

**So I said not much Jayla, this next chapter does have Jayla and a bit of Legolas. After the next chapter I will put more Legolas.**


End file.
